


the shattered surface (so imperfect)

by asimpleplace



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My first fic please be nice, Regional At Best Era, Van Days, literally just fluff there is no plot here, rab era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleplace/pseuds/asimpleplace
Summary: "Still wanna play arenas, though," Tyler remarked."Arenas, huh?""Yeah," he paused. "Arenas."
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	the shattered surface (so imperfect)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in twitter dms of all places and actually liked it so here!  
> the title is based on the song "you are the moon" by the hush sound.

It was probably 2 in the morning, and they both knew in the back of their minds that they’d probably regret this tomorrow. But everyone's sleep schedules had to be a little skewed, right? Especially on tour, in the back of a van, sleep cycle interrupted by passing traffic and the lumpy mattress they slept on. 

None of that mattered. 

All that ended up mattering in these few moments were Tyler and Josh, and the six-ish inches of space that separated them from each other. Everyone else was long asleep, clearly evidenced by Mark's loud snoring in the backseat. 

Josh exhaled a laugh through his nose, extending an arm out to wrap around Tyler. Tyler shifted closer with a smile that Josh could only barely see from the distant streetlights. He silently cursed the night for being too dark; he wished he could see Tyler smile more. Josh knew that when he smiled like that, it was only for him to see. 

"Only like, twenty people came to tonight's show," Tyler remarked, his voice a whisper. It wasn't a defeated type of remark- more of just a simple observation. 

"I know," Josh replied, simply. 

"It was awesome."

"Yeah, it was."

A few seconds passed, Josh noticing that Tyler clearly wanted to say something, but he was struggling with the words. The hand on his back began to rub gentle circles into his tense muscles. It trailed from his shoulder blades to the back of his neck and back. Tyler closed his eyes, sighing under his breath and leaning into the touch. These simple, repetitive movements cleared his mind somewhat, and allowed his thoughts to slow. 

"I think there's something just as amazing, y'know, playing in front of 25 people, as twenty five thousand."

Josh chucked softly. "But we have never played in front of twenty-five thousand people.”

"I know that, it's just-"

Tyler shifted even closer, wrapping an arm around Josh and settling his head into the crook of his neck. There was no longer any space between them, and Tyler could faintly hear Josh’s pulse. "I've seen what those huge shows look like. What those famous people- the ones who have really _made it_ \- what they see."

Josh hummed softly.

Tyler continued, "There's something special about what we have, though. Like, right now. Remember what that one girl said last week? It's still stuck with me. She said something about me 'being able to say what she could never put into words'". 

"Yeah,” Josh whispered with a warm smile. “We wouldn't get moments like that if we were in front of a few thousand people."

"Mhm."

A few seconds passed. Tyler still seemed slightly pensive, albeit too tired to stay on the same thought for more than a few seconds. Josh moved his free hand into Tyler's hair. Both of their breathing started to get heavier and longer, eyes drifting closed. 

"Still wanna play arenas, though," Tyler remarked. 

"Arenas, huh?" 

"Yeah," he paused. "Arenas."

Josh's hand stopped moving in his hair, almost abruptly. He shifted to look down at Tyler, overcome with something he couldn't quite describe. Seemingly confused by the sudden motion, Tyler looked up, eyes meeting Josh's. Something unspoken was there, something they hadn't exactly tried to hide but haven't really.... acknowledged either. But it was there. 

Josh smiled, exhaling, bringing his hand from the back of Tyler's head to cup his cheek. He leaned into the touch, hesitantly placing his own hand over Josh's. It was warm. 

"Hey," Tyler said. 

"Hey," Josh echoed. 

The kiss they shared a moment later was bound to happen sooner or later. It was soft, and they smiled into it, making it a little awkward. It wasn't perfect, but neither were they, and that was perfectly fine. After a few seconds, they broke apart, eyes trained on each others’ with a silent question "Is this okay?"

Yes. It was okay. It was more than okay.

“We’re gonna make it,” Josh said, voice barely audible but still undeniably there. It wasn’t a question. It was a promise. “We’re gonna make it there.”


End file.
